Brooke Tessmacher
Brooke Nichole Adams (born December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer, and professional wrestler, currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Brooke Tessmacher. She is a manager for Abilene Baekart. Early Life For a time there the family lived out of the mother's Daytona hatchback until they had enough money to afford an apartment. She played basketball, volleyball, track and rugby. She started doing bikini modelling and competed in pageants such as Miss Hawaiian Tropic, Miss Swimsuit USA and Miss Hooters. Her agent told her "You’re way too ripped to keep modeling. You need to go to the fitness side, or gain some weight and get softer and be a model." a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. She continued working in DSW and during February she was (kayfabe) promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Career WWE For Extreme First Client Brooke would come into the WWE in December 2009, when it was learned that Brooke was hired by Abilene Keith, later Bakaert after her marriage to Bad Lander. Brooke was hired while Abilene was on Raw, as the Women's Champion. After losing the Women's Championship to Kassie in a triple threat at Armageddon that also featured Jen Stevens. Abilene moved over to the SmackDown brand. Where Brooke gave Abilene the idea of going for the United States Championship. Abilene suceeded at winning the championship on the January 22, 2010 edition of SmackDown, where she faced off against Jasper Merrick, winning the title to become the first female to hold the championship. Brooke got to compete on January 31st, 2010 in the Royal Rumble match. Brooke entered 12th, and managed to get three eliminations. Elimination Amazing Red, Richard Dweck, and managed to eliminate Justin Credible with the help of Bad Lander. before she got eliminated by Andy Brookes. Opening up the Client List After the success that Brooke had with Abilene so far, Brooke decided that she was going to open herself up to taking on more clients. She did just that. On February 21st, at Lockdown: No Way Out. Abilene defended the United States Championship against Slade Mathens. During the match, Brooke would come to the ring, but instead of supporting Abilene. She turned her back on Abilene, and aided Slade to a win to capture the United States Championship. Later that same night, Brooke would go to the ring to help Matt Perry win the Elimination Chamber match to determine the Number 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania, by tossing a pair of Brass Knuckles into the ring. Matt would pick up the win to spark off his road to WrestleMania. Other Media In April 2007, Adams, along with Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Layla El, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse, appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives, which premiered on Raw on May 20. In August 2007, Adams, along with Extreme Exposé, appeared on FHMOnline.com. In wrestling *'Managed:' **Abilene Bakaert **Matt Perry **Slade Mathens *'Theme Music' :* "I Tease, You Touch" by Goldy Locks Category:Female Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1984 births Category:WWE Divas Category:Managers and valets